Thomas
Thomas is a cheeky blue tank engine who works on the North Western Railway. He originally worked as the station pilot at the Big Station, but longed to leave his yard to go out and see the world. After helping to rescue James from a nasty accident, Thomas was rewarded with two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and was given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line, where he continues to work to this day. Bio Secrets of the Stolen Crown Thomas along with Percy and Skiff helped to find the stolen crown. He later chased down Diesel 10 and with help from Ryan he was successful. The Great Snow Storm of Sodor Thomas once had to deliver presents with Ryan and James. Personality Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life and he is soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially the Fat Controller and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic with a heart of gold. A friend to all engines and a popular member of the Fat Controller’s Railway, Thomas is No.1 and does his best every day to live up to that through helping his friends and those that he cares about. He lives to be a Really Useful Engine and encourages everyone else to do the same. He likes to be better than James and Bertie in races. He can, however, also get annoyed about being useful such as the time when Rosie followed him around because she idolised him so much. Despite all this, he does have his pride, and will sometimes take wrong advice at the wrong time - such as from Ace or Sailor John, as well as refusing help even when he needs it. Relationships Percy Thomas and Percy are best friends. However, they can argue from time to time. Skiff Thomas and Skiff are good friends. They get along very well. Sir Topham Hatt Thomas respects Sir Topham Hatt as he is his controller. Diesel 10 Thomas doesn't trust Diesel 10 one bit. When ever he sees him he is sure there is trouble. Ryan Thomas is good friends with Ryan. Thomas trust Ryan much as well. James Thomas and James often tease each other in a friendly way. They have more of a friendly rivalry. Appearances *Secrets of the Stolen Crown (debut) *The Great Snow Storm of Sodor *Gordon's Grand Adventure *Rescue The Runaway *Racers on the Rails *Philip’s Bumpy Branchline Voice actor(s) *Trent Stanley Category:Characters